Just like chasing the moon
by mapo-gu
Summary: 29 september 2015, aku takut tidak bisa melihatmu lagi.) jongin/kai x kyungsoo (a.k.a kaisoo)


title: just like chasing the moon (that i'll never can get closer to)

words count: 1,110w (ficlet)

pairing: (mentioned)kim jongin x do kyungsoo

a/n: im just really in angsty mood lately. and flower's 初恋 inspired me a lot. this kind of weird, pls bear with it.

* * *

 **16 september 2014**

 _untuk kim jongin_

apa kabar? kabarku di sini baik-baik saja. aku bertemu dengan banyak orang yang baik hati dan banyak anak kecil di tempat ini. kemarin, aku bertemu dengan seorang anak perempuan bernama hayeon. dia berkata bila dia ingin menjadi seorang penari ballet! lalu aku bilang kepadanya bila aku mengenal seorang penari ballet yang sangat hebat. ketika ia bertanya siapa namanya, aku hanya berkata bila itu rahasia. sampai sekarang gadis itu masih bertanya siapa penari ballet hebat yang kukenal, tapi aku tidak pernah memberi tahunya, hehe.

jongin-ah, kau harus tetap rajin berlatih, oke! tidak perlu khawatir tentangku, karena aku sangat senang di tempat ini. oh ya, aku mendengar bila kau akan mengikuti lomba minggu depan. mungkin aku tidak bisa datang, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk datang. jadi kau harus berlatih lebih rajin lagi! aku tidak ingin datang dengan susah payah dan hanya melihatmu tidak menari secara maksimal.

mungkin surat ini pendek, tapi aku sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kutulis. intinya, tetap semangat, kim jongin!

 _do kyungsoo_

* * *

 **29 oktober 2015**

 _untuk kim jongin_

jongin! aku tidak mendapatkan balasan dari suratmu kemarin, sedih sekali. tapi setelah kupikir, kau pasti sangat sibuk dengan lombamu itu. kau menang, kan?! aku tidak bisa datang dan menonton secara langsung, tapi aku melihatmu di televisi dan melihatmu menang. hehe. pasti ini karena kekuatan dari suratku.

kemarin, aku tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah layangan berwarna hijau di taman. tiba-tiba saja aku teringat dengan pertemuan pertamaku denganmu. kau pasti ingat, saat itu kau menangis hanya karena layanganmu yang berwarna hijau itu sobek! haha. akhirnya aku memberikanmu layanganku agar kau berhenti menangis. tapi kau menolaknya karena itu berwarna kuning. huh, aku jengkel sekali saat itu.

bila kembali diingat, aku jadi rindu denganmu. apakah kau baik-baik saja? ah, tapi aku masih sering melihatmu di televisi, pasti kau sehat-sehat saja. walaupun begitu, aku tetap berdoa agar kau selalu sehat. kim jongin, semangat!

 _do kyungsoo_

* * *

 **24 desember 2014**

 _untuk kim jongin_

jongin-ah, aku sedih sekali.

kau ingat gadis bernama hayeon yang pernah kuceritakan? hari ini ia baru saja pulang, dan entah mengapa aku merasa sedih. bukankah seharusnya aku senang karena akhirnya ia telah pulang dan bebas? tetapi entah mengapa sekarang aku merasa sedih sekali.

sebelum pulang, ia sempat bertanya kepadaku siapa penari ballet hebat yang kukenal. karena aku tahu ia merupakan penjaga rahasia yang baik, maka aku memberitahukan namamu. ia tertawa ketika mendengarnya, dan akhirnya ia pulang dengan senyuman lebar. aku merasa lega ketika melihat senyumannya.

jongin-ah, aku merindukanmu. aku ingin kau di sini, karena mungkin saja kau membuatku sedikit lebih baik. entah mengapa sepertinya seseorang yang membuatku menjadi lebih baik pergi satu persatu.

 _do kyungsoo_

* * *

 **4 febuari 2015**

 _untuk kim jongin_

aku tidak bisa bermain di luar hari ini. entah mengapa kakiku sangat sulit digerakkan beberapa hari ini, apa mungkin karena aku sudah semakin tua? hehe.

belum lama ini, aku mengunjungi rumah hayeon. sepertinya ia sangat bahagia sekarang karena ada banyak sekali bunga yang tumbuh di sekitar rumahnya. melihat hal itu aku menjadi merasa senang.  
1 banyak sekali yang sebenarnya ingin aku ceritakan, tetapi tanganku sudah lelah. sekarang bukan hanya kakiku yang sulit digerakkan, tapi tanganku juga sangat cepat lelah. kenapa, ya?

oh ya, kim jongin, aku merindukanmu. datanglah berkunjung ke tempatku!

 _do kyungsoo_

* * *

 **11 maret 2015**

 _untuk kim jongin_

musim semi sudah tiba kim jongin! aku jadi teringat ketika kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku dulu hehehe.

kau sangat bodoh saat itu, menyatakan perasaan dengan tangan yang bergemetar. untung saja aku sangat baik hati, sehingga aku menerimamu. oh ya, di musim semi kita juga pergi piknik bersama, kan?! apa kau ingat, saat itu kau menjatuhkan sekotak kue hanya karena terlalu gugup? sampai sekarang aku masih ingin tertawa bila mengingatnya.

jongin-ah, aku menjadi sangat pelupa sekarang. tetapi untung saja aku masih ingat untuk menulis surat kepadamu, hehe.

 _do kyungsoo_

* * *

 **27 maret 2015**

 _untuk kim jongin_

aku baru saja melihatmu di televisi tadi. kau nampak semakin kurus, apa kau sedang diet lagi? ugh, bukannya sudah pernah kubilang bila kau sudah sangat kurus?

jongin-ah, aku sangat ingin melihatmu secara langsung, bukan dari televisi. aku ingin sekali segera menuju apartemenmu seperti dulu dan membuatkanku banyak makanan agar kau kembali berisi.

oh ya, dulu setiap pulang sekolah aku kana membuatkanmu nasi goreng kimchi. itu masih makanan favoritmu, kan? dulu kau berkata bila kau bisa makan nasi goreng kimchi selama bertahun-tahun, buktinya, aku hanya pernah membuatkan nasi goreng kimchi untukmu selama beberapa kali.

datang berkunjung ke sini, dan aku akan membuatkan nasi goreng kimchi untukmu!

 _do kyungsoo_

* * *

 **5 mei 2015**

 _untuk kim jongin_

aku memang sangat pikun sekarang, hingga aku lupa bila aku harus menulis surat untukmu.

sebenarnya aku baru saja bangun tidur dari tidur yang sangaaat panjang. ketika bangun, aku merasa sangat puas. sayangnya kakiku benar-benar tidak bisa digerakkan sekarang. ah, itu berarti kemungkinanku untuk melihatmu hanya sedikit.

karena itu, datanglah mengunjungiku! aku merindukanmu.

 _do kyungsoo_

* * *

 **27 juli 2015**

 _untuk kim jongin_

beberapa hari ini aku sulit bernafas.. kenapa ya? mungkin karena terlalu banyak merindukanmu? hehe.

aku tidak tahu harus menulis apa, karena beberapa hari aku terus menerus merasa mengantuk. karena itu jika suratku semakin jarang, kau harus memakluminya, oke?!

aku merindukan hayeon.. oh, aku juga merindukanmu! hehe.

 _do kyungsoo_

* * *

 **19 agustus 2015**

 _untuk kim jongin_

mungkin aku akan semakin jarang menulis surat.. tapi aku merindukanmu. sungguh.

masih menunggumu untuk datang kemari. ayo berkunjung! aku menunggu.

 _do kyungsoo_

* * *

 **9 september 2015**

 _untuk kim jongin_

hari ini aku melihat penampilanmu di televisi. kau hebat sekali! melihat wajahmu seperti itu membuatku semakin merindukanmu.

 _do kyungsoo_

* * *

 **17 september 2015**

 _untuk kim jongin_

suratku semakin pendek ya? ugh, tanganku menjadi sangat sulit digerakkan sekarang. mungkin sekarang isi suratku hanya tentang bagaimana aku merindukanmu, hehe.

 _do kyungsoo_

* * *

 **29 september 2015**

 _untuk kim jongin_

aku takut tidak bisa melihatmu lagi.

 _do kyungsoo_

* * *

 **4 oktober 2015**

 _untuk kim jongin_

aku benar-benar takut ini merupakan surat terakhirku. tapi semoga saja tidak! aku diberitahu bila sebentar lagi aku juga akan pulang seperti hayeon. bukankah seharusnya aku senang bila aku akan pulang? tetapi pulang berarti semakin jauh darimu dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

kim jongin, aku merindukanmu.

 _do kyungsoo_

* * *

 **8 oktober 2015**

 _untuk kim jongin_

untung saja surat kemarin bukanlah surat terkahirku! semoga saja yang ini tidak, hehe. oh ya, jongin-ah, kapan kau akan mengunjungiku? terakhir kali aku melihatmu adalah tahun lalu! setelah itu aku selalu melihatmu melalui televisi.

aku merindukanmu, jadi cepat mengunjungiku!  
aku akan menunggumu.

 _do kyungsoo_

* * *

 _"surat-surat ini harus kita apakan, dok?"_

 _"kau sudah pernah mencoba mengirim surat-surat inu?"_

 _"saya sudah pernah mecoba mengirimnya, tetapi surat-surat ini malah dikembalikan lagi. katanya, kim jongin tidak pernah menerima surat dari fans."_

 _"yasudah, kita simpan saja surat-surat ini di makamnya."_

 _"baik, dok."_


End file.
